Year of the Cat
by Merridaine
Summary: She comes out of the sun in a silk dress running, like a watercolour in the rain, don't bother asking for explanations she'll just tell you that she came in the year of the cat. SasuSaku AU Oneshot Songfic. Sasuke meets a girl in the city will he stay?


Year of the Cat.

The dark haired man, stepped off the faded blue bus. He faced for a moment to the east, staring at the ruddy sun, its orange light bathed the city in terracotta glory. He scoffed slightly, it was like a scene from a Bogart movie; Casablanca, the warm city of intrigue, mystery and love. He turned and paced towards the city centre, soon lost in a crowd, every alley and shop seemed part of a complex puzzle that only he could solve.

_On a morning from a Bogart movie  
In a country where they turn back time  
You go strolling through the crowd like Peter Lorre  
Contemplating a crime_

Uncharacteristically he turned for a final look at the warm sun and the streets behind him. Then he saw her, she came running out of the sun in a silver dress. It flowed like water as her small, bare feet danced upon the cobbled street. She twisted and turned, so light on her feet. Her dainty hands clutched the hem of her dress as she began to dance to the rhythm of life. Her hair was pastel pink, her eyes ocean green and her face heart shaped and pretty. She was soft, he watched her as she ran like a water colour in the rain. Her head snapped round and she caught his eye, he stepped closer to the beauty, she ran forward and caught his arm, pulling him into the dance.

"I'm Sasuke, who are you?" he asked.

"Sakura" she smiled.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?" his deep bass voice. She laughed out loud, like a song bird trilling to its mate.

"I came in the year of the cat" she sang and pulled him into another dance.

_She comes out of the sun in a silk dress running  
Like a watercolour in the rain  
Don't bother asking for explanations  
She'll just tell you that she came  
In the year of the cat_

Before Sasuke could say anything more she pulled him to her, gently brushing her lips against his. Before he knew it Sakura twined her arm through his and pulled him on, she began to run through the streets. Obligingly he followed, as she took him through the allies and back streets, he was so lost. But he didn't care he was with her.

_She doesn't give you time for questions  
As she locks up your arm in hers  
And you follow 'till your sense of which direction  
Completely disappears_

Soon Sakura reached her destination, a bright array of exotic market stalls, near the blue tiled wall of the city mosque, its domed roof, rose into the sky, radiant against its azure blueness. They broke to a walk and she sauntered to a bright red and orange stall and pulled the fabric aside, behind was a green peeling door. Sakura turned to the raven haired man and said:

"These days, I feel my life, just like a river running through… The year of the cat" Sadly she pulled the corners of her lips up and he laid a hand on her small shoulder.

"Then let me flow with you, life's too short to loose you, there's no-one else like you" he smiled gently and took her lips with his. She clasped his back with her left hand and pushed at the old door with the right. Together they fell into the empty room.

_By the blue tiled walls near the market stalls  
There's a hidden door she leads you to  
These days, she says, I feel my life  
Just like a river running through  
The year of the cat_

He laid her down on light blue sheets and stared down into her eyes. Sakura looked at him coolly and her green eyes shone like the moon in the sea. She closed her amazing orbs and her leant down to his her forehead, inhaling her rich incensed scent. Slowly he slid the strap of her dress down and whispered into her ear, she smiled and nodded and dress soon glided off her creamy skin.

_Well, she looks at you so coolly  
And her eyes shine like the moon in the sea  
She comes in incense and patchouli  
So you take her, to find what's waiting inside  
The year of the cat_

A few months passed and they sat together under the canopy of lemon trees, a gentle breeze blew through the orchid and the light dappled the soft green ground. The summer was ending and the autumn winds were picking up. Sasuke sighed and nuzzled into her luscious pink hair, he held Sakura tight in his arms and she sat happily between his legs, an affectionate moment they had, had more than a few. All the buses had stopped running and he'd lost his ticket home. Sasuke couldn't leave her, he was stranded but for now that didn't seem so bad right now.

_Well, morning comes and you're still with her  
And the bus and the tourists are gone  
And you've thrown away the choice and lost your ticket  
So you have to stay on_

The night before they had danced to the drum-beat of the fiesta, ignoring all the others in the crowd, they danced alone in the midnight streets. The world was theirs alone. Sasuke stroked her cheek and she took his hand and clasped it to her chest. Though it pained him he knew he'd have to leave her but he'd try to stay on. Stay with her for this magical year. Gently he rose and pulled her up, hand in hand they walked to the edge of town, maybe they would come back, maybe they would leave. Together they would go where they pleased any where in the year of the cat.

_But the drum-beat strains of the night remain  
In the rhythm of the new-born day  
You know sometime you're bound to leave her  
But for now you're going to stay  
In the year of the cat_

**I love this song so much! I have been wanting to do this song for so long! I know its cheesy and it happens so fast but I needed to write this I hope you liked it! The song is called "Year of the Cat" by Al Stewart if you want to listen to it! Its amazing!!!!! Love Merry xxx R and R pleasums!**


End file.
